Over
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Kazunari merasa agak risih ketika melihat Shun yang terlihat senang sekali ketika membaca pesan singkat yang datangnya entah darimana. Sebagai 'saudara' yang baik, tentunya dia ingin sekali melindungi 'adik'-nya dari para predator yang mengintai di luar sana.


Disclaimer: KnB Cuma milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Kasumi Cuma minjem chara-charanya aja

.

.

Over

.

.

Kazunari merasa agak risih ketika melihat Shun yang terlihat senang sekali ketika membaca pesan singkat yang datangnya entah darimana. Sebagai 'saudara' yang baik, tentunya dia ingin sekali melindungi 'kakak'-nya dari para predator yang mengintai di luar sana.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang. Memangnya pelatihmu yang killer itu meliburkan latihanmu besok?" Tanya Kazunari dengan wajah cuek sambil menghirup sup yang baru saja diambilnya dari panci. Kakak mereka yang perempuan sedang sibuk shopping karena ada diskon di mall terdekat. Sedangkan ibu mereka malah sibuk nonton telenovela.

Sehingga hanya si kembar keluarga Izuki saja yang masih sibuk dengan hidangan malam mereka.

Salahkanlah tim Shuutoku yang mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA lain serta sang pelatih wanita SMA Seirin yang melipat gandakan menu latihan para pemain basket andalan Seirin yang menyebabkan mereka berdua harus pulang malam yang kebetulan berpapasan di tengah jalan.

'Jangan bilang kalau pemain dari Rakuzan mengajak Shun ke tempat yang….'

"Ada pesan dari teman," ucap Shun enteng. Kazunari tersedak, sedangkan Shun malah sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

"Pesan? Mau ngap-"

"Entah kenapa kamu terlihat begitu kepo tapi daripada membuatmu tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya, maka kuberitahu: Moriyama mengajakku untuk browsing buku-buku di toko buku terbaru. Katanya karena baru pertama kali buka, ada diskon yang cukup bagus katanya."

UAPAAAA! Kami-sama….. kenapa harus Moriyama yang sukanya tikung sana tikung sini yang harus menjadi partner saudaranya yang satu ini? Dia lebih baik memilih si megane sok cuek tapi selalu memperhatikan Shun daripada yang satu itu. Tapi bukan berarti kalau dia memilih si Hyuuga itu lho.

Tch!

Tidak mungkin niat dari si pemain basket Kaijou bernama Moriyama itu murni hanya untuk browsing buku-buku di toko buku yang baru buka itu. Entah sekilas dia pernah meilhat percik muka berekspresi tidak jelas dan mencurigakan (?) ketika Moriyama menatap ke arah Shun si adiknya yang paling imut itu.

Mau tidak mau Kazunari harus mengakui kalau raut wajah 'dewasa' belum menghinggapi wajah si Shun. Namun karena itulah dia harus menjaga agar si Shun ini tidak terjerumus ke dalam lubang para buaya(?) yang telah memasang perangkap mereka.

Yah, namanya juga si Cutie-kun *courtesy of Kagetora-san*. Padahal kemampuannya _Eagle eye._

"Kapan?"

Entah kenapa muncul ide yang cukup nyeleneh di kepalanya. Tentu saja! Dia tidak ingin ketika berangkat ataupun pulang dari Mall si Shun malah diajak yang bukan-bukan. Apalagi dari raut wajahnya yang dibandingkan dengan raut wajah licik dari si Moriyama.

Tentu saja! Dia harus menjaga Shun!

Meskipun beda beberapa menit, Shun tetap berstatus sebagai Adiknya. Ingat itu!

"Kau terlihat serius."

"Maa…. Shin-chan menyadari bahwa 'koro-koro enpitsu'-nya kucuri jadi aku harus memikirkan jalan agar bisa kabur dari three pointer-nya besok pagi."

"Sou ka…."

Meskipun Shun tidak percaya sedikitkpun dengan akal bulus si 'kakak', namun…..

Maa… ii… ka.

.

.

.

"Ittekimasu…."

"Itterassai… Shun-kun…"

Kazunari mengendap-endap dari balik kamarnya untuk melihat status yang apakah dia sudah boleh keluar dan membuntuti Shun. Bagi yang sejak lahir selalu hidup bersama tidak sulit bagi Kazunari untuk mengira-ngira dalam jarak berapa meter dia harus menghindari _Eagle eye _milik shun. Lagipula _Hawk _eye milik Kazunari lebih 'kuat' daripada si Shun itu.

Ketika posisi telah dinyatakan 'clear', Kazunari segera mengendap-endap (sebelumnya dia meminta ijin untuk latihan basket di hari minggu karena beberapa hari lagi ada turnamen pada Ibunya) menuju spot yang merupakan titik buta dari adiknya.

Perjalanan berjalan lancar namun ketika melewati pertigaan alis kanan Kazunari naik beberapa senti (?).

"Izuki! Hey! Aku disini!"

Tch! Si tukang tikung dateng.

Entah kenapa Kazunari ingin berkata 'Kitakore'. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya dan kata itu sudah jadi trade-mark adiknya.

"Wari wari. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Apa-apaan tuh kata! Seharusnya si Moriyama itu sudah berada di spot 10 menit sebelum jam yang telah ditentukan. Itulah kata 'jantan' dalam kamus Kazunari kali ini dan tentu saja berdasarkan acara radio yang sering didengarnya (?).

"Iie, aku juga baru dateng dan kebetulan kita berpapasan di jam yang sama."

Tch! Seharusnya si Shun itu marah-marah kek, lempar sepatu kek, tangan melayang kek. Kok malah bersikap nutup-nutupin! Jangan-jangan….

IA DA!

Kazunari enggak bakalan ngerestui hubungan mereka! Meskipun itu hanya sebatas teman! Enggak bakalan!

"Maa…. Lebih baik segera menuju ke toko bukunya sekarang. Takut nanti jadi rame," ucap Shun seraya menarik tangan si Moriyama. Petir terasa menyambar-nyambar di dalam kepala Kazunari. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menarik pistol yang terpampang apik di pinggul seorang polisi yang sedang mendekatinya saat ini dikarenakan polisi itu menemukan sosok mencurigakan yang terus-terusan bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik dan menembakkannya tepat di jidat lebar Moriyama.

Namun sebelum dia melakukannya, sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya berekspresi galau.

"Wakateru, Keisatsu-san. Bentar dulu napa…" ucapnya seraya melambai-lambai ke belakang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua lovey dovey *courtesy of Kazunari* yang berada jauh beberapa meter dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Sang polisi hanya sweatdrop dan menoleh ke arah pemilik mata _Hawk eye _itu. Lalu dengan kesimpulannya sendiri dia memandang si Kazunari dengan tatapan penuh wibawa bak ayah si kembar Izuki.

"Dasar bocah jaman sekarang. Kalau hatinya sudah terpaut sama yang imut itu ya sudah. Aku yakin, jodoh itu enggak kemana-mana."

Dengan geram Kazunari menoleh dan sang Polisi baru menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maa…. Yang kutakutkan bukan si rambut poni lepek itu. Yang kukhawatirkan yang satunya. Lagipula kalau seandainya ada meteor raksasa jatuh tepat di jidatnya yang lebar itu justru aku malah bersyukur pada sang Kami-sama yang begitu adil," ucapnya pada sang Polisi yang sweatdrop ria.

"Kalau sudah waktunya lebih baik kau lepaskan saja kembaranmu itu. Lagipula suatu saat dia bakalan menemukan pasangannya sendiri. Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyerahkan si Shun pada buaya darat cap kopi darat itu."

Ups! Kitakore lagi nih!

Andaikan si Shun ada disini, dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi senangnya si adik. Yah, sayangnya dia tidak bawa catatan buat diberikan pada si adik nanti malem.

Yah…. Sudahlah. Dia juga tahu berapa banyak buku catatan lelucon adiknya yang sering bertumpuk di ranjang bagian kanan bawah adiknya.

From the couple's point of view…*Shun: sejak kapan kami jadi couple-an?*

Shun sejak tadi selalu kepikiran si 'kakak'. Namun bukan seperti kejadian 'kepikiran' yang sebelum-sebelumnya melainkan wajah galau sang kakak. Dia sendiri tidak pernah melihat wajah yang begituan yang jelas membuatnya menahan tawa. Entah kenapa wajah lucu begitu muncul di kepalanya.

Entah kenapa dia kepikiran wajahnya sendiri. Kami-sama…. Semoga saja dia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah itu.

Moriyama yang melihat Shun yang berusaha untuk menahan tawa malah menyalah artikan kalau Shun berusaha menahan semburat kebahagiaan akibat berjalan bergandengan tangan dengannya.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ini bukan rasa yang sepihak dan mendapat peluang untuk penolakan,' ucap Moriyama dalam hati.

Dan entah kenapa pula tangannya mencoba untuk membelai pinggang Shun. Shun yang saat itu masih dalam angan-angan si Kazunari yang lagi galau segera mengeluarkan gerak refleknya yang sering diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Seeettt…

Grep!

Jduak!(?)

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Moriyama terbaring di atas aspal dan untungnya tidak mencium aspal saat itu. Yang dia tahu kenapa dia berada di atas aspal. Itu saja.

"Wa-Wari wari… maaf aku tidak sadar. Gomenasai ne…" ucap Shun seraya menawarkan tangan kanannya pada Moriyama. Dilihat dari Moriyama's point of view, shun terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang membantunya naik dari lubang jurang keputusasaan(?).

"Padahal tadi ada motor lewat dan maksudku itu menarikmu agar menyingkir," ucap Moriyama dengan muka abal-abal(?)-nya.

"Oh… sou ka?" ucap Shun sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Tangan yang seharusnya memberikan bantuan pada Moriyama malah beralih ke jidat sang pemilik yang sibuk mencari-cari motor yang dimaksud. Baru kali ini _Eagle eye_-nya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Seharunya dia tahu kalau ada motor yang lewat.

Moriyama sendiri malah berusaha untuk bangun sendiri dengan wajah kecewa (yang segera dia sembunyikan karena takut dengan _Eagle eye_ milik shun) sambil merutuki kesempatan emasnya tadi.

"Tch! Dasar. Mana motornya?! Kalaupun ada mungkin udah aku bekep tuh orang!" gerutu Kazunari. Dan tanpa disadari sebuah helm yang dalamnya terdapat mata dan panca indra lainnya(?) ikut nimbrung.

"Kau ini memang saudara yang overprotektif ya. Kupikir kembaranmu itu baik-baik saja setelah melihat teknik yang barusan dia lancarkan itu."

"E-eh… sejak kapan Keisatsu-san nimbrung? Yah… dia memang lebih gesit dan lebih mahir dalam yang begituan. Tapi tetap saja pikirannya itu sama dengan anak SMP yang masih bau kencur."

"Anak kembar memang unik ya…" ujar sang Polisi yang bangkit dan menepuk pundak Kazunari. Kazunari menoleh ke arah sang Polisi yang tersenyum ke arahnya di atas motor polisi.

.

.

.

"Nah… ini dia tokonya… hm, memang terlihat baru dan keren kok. Ayo masuk!" ucap Shun dengan wajah bahagia anak TK yang baru mendapatkan nilai bagus dan akan membawakan kertas nilai yang tercantum nilai 95 pada sang ibu *kali ini Ibu-nya adalah toko buku(?)*.

Moriyama terkejut ketika melihat wajah bak malaikat milik Shun. Seandainya saja wajahnya tetep begitu ketika dalam pertandingan. Dipastikan Seirin bakalan menang karena yang lain pada kepincut muka malaikat itu.

Oh…. Tidak!

Moriyama hanya ingin memiliki wajah itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan dari balik tiang tinggi dan besar, Kazunari terus bersumpah serapah melihat adegan itu. Dia tidak akan mengijinkan orang lain melihat wajah unyu-unyu bak malaikat yang membuat orang lain kepincut.

"Walah…. Jadi itu rupa si Izuki kalau sedang ketemu toko buku?"

"Maa…. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau diriku tidak lebih beruntung daripada si Kazunari itu."

"Ma… Hyuuga-kun. Lebih baik kau segera menyatakan cinta pada si Izuki. Keburu tuh pemain dari Kaijou nyambet si Izuki."

"URUSAI Teppei! Aku itu hanya ingin melindungi Izuki dari tangan-tangan nakal yang begituan! Bukan buat yang satu itu!"

Kazunari hanya bisa membelalakkan mata ketika melihat para pemain Seirin yang sibuk bersembunyi di balik tanaman imitasi yang memang cukup ampuh untuk melindungi mereka dari si Shun. Namun tidakkah mereka berpikir mengenai _Eagle eye_ milik Shun?

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakana Kuroko. Aku menjalani misi yang sama dengan kalian para pemain Seirin namun dengan visi yang berbeda," ucap Kazunari ketika Kuroko berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya di samping dirinya. _Hawk eye _miliknya memang sedang dalam kondisi prima saat ini sehingga dia dengan mudah melihat para anggota Seirin yang sibuk mengendap-endap.

"Kazunari?!"

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan kalau misi pengintaian para Senpai bakalan gagal."

Mata si three pointer milik Seirin segera membulat ketika kedua orang sasaran stalking-nya keluar dari toko buku. Moriyama dengan PD-nya menawarkan untuk membawakan barang-barang milik Shun. Lalu dia meminta Shun untuk menunggu sebentar sedangkan dirinya pergi ke mesin minuman. Beberapa menit kemudian dia membawa dua kaleng minuman.

"Tosio…..?"

"Apanya yang tosio,Senpai?" Tanya Kagami seraya terus menatap dua orang yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama sambil terus berjalan.

"Miro! Kagami! Bagaimana jika minumannya diisi sesuatu oleh si Moriyama tukang tikung itu! Dan ketika diminum…"

"Entah kenapa pikiran Hyuuga-senpai mulai kejauhan. Minuman itu datangnya langsung dari mesin minuman,Senpai. Tidak mungkin Moriyama sempat memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh," ucap Kuroko tenang. Teppei hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyuuga.

"Chotto matte ne. Moriyama-san. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dulu," ucap Shun seraya masuk ke dalam _Konbini _. Moriyama hanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan mencoba untuk melirik ke dalam. Terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam.

"AWAS,MORIYAMA-SAN!"

Namun sebuah tangan meraih lehernya dan sepucuk senjata api berada tepat di keningnya. Moriyama yang masih loading akhirnya berhasil memproses semuanya dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak saking shock-nya.

"Baiklah, Boiya. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Seluruh anggota pemain Seirin-Shun+Kazunari(?) melongo melihat ekspresi Moriyama si playboy yang gemetar ketakutan. Yup, dalam imajinasi Kazunari, dia sudah mencoret nama 'Moriyama' dari daftar 'Orang yang Ingin Bersama Shun'.

Kazunari hanya diam saja karena kemampuan Shun yang memang baik dalam bela diri. Namun dia hanya bisa melongo melihat para Senpai dari Seirin yang malah maju dan ikut nimbrung dalam adegan 'sandera' *kebetulan pimpinanya adalah Hyuuga*.

Sebenarnya Hyuuga tidak masalah ketika sang perampok menodongkan pistolnya tepat di jidat Moriyama. Namun insting-nnya untuk melindungi Shun segera bangkit ketika melihat sang perampok menondongkan senjatanya pada Shun.

'Tch, kurasa misiku disini sudah selesai. Shun bakalan baik-baik saja,' ucap Kazunari dalam hati sambil memandang sang kapten basket Seirin. Dia melihat Kagami dan Kuroko yang masih diam di spot mereka.

"Jangan lupa, Shun punya _Eagle eye._ Lebih baik kalian mencari spot yang lebih baik daripada disini," ucapnya pada dua kombo pebasket kelas satu Seirin itu.

Dengan gesit Shun meraih pistol itu dan memelintir tangan si pemilik. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Shun telah berhasil membuat si perampok mencium lantai dengan mesranya. Sedangkan para anggota klub Seirin yang terdiri dari para Senpai malah cengo. Sejak kapan si tukang bikin lelucon aneh itu belajar gerakan yang begituan?

"Puah! Ini dompet-nya Obaa-chan…" ucap Shun sambil menghampiri seorang nenek tua yang sekarang malah mengelus-elus kepalanya bahkan menciuminya di bagian dahi dan rambut. Shun malah tergelak melihat tingkah laku si nenek ini. sedangkan Moriyama masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Lalu, kenapa ada Hyuuga, Teppei,Furihata serta Koganei disini?" ucapnya. Yang lain pada cengo dan malah membuat alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Kakakmu tadi ingin tahu toko buku mana yang kamu tuju. Jadi kami yang berpapasan dengannya di depan Mall ingin mengantarnya kesini," ucap Hyuuga sambil menunjuk spot yang tadinya ditempati oleh Kazunari.

Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. bahkan kedua Kouhai-nya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Kyah… gomenasai Reader-sama. Ini memang baru pertama kalinya Kasumi bikin fanfic tentang KnB karena biasanya Kasumi biki fanfic dari si rambut nanas di fandom sebelah(?). jadi kalau karakter-nya kurang _in character,_ hontouni gomenasai.

Sebenernya Kasumi suka anime ini ketika ngeliat tokohnya yang namanya Kise Ryouta. Tapi kelamaan malah kepincut sama si Takao Kazunari sama Izuki Shun.

Ma…. Kritik dan saran yang membangun cukup untuk membuat Kasumi seneng dan ningkatin kemampuan untuk memahami karakter di fandom KnB ini. jadi, kritik, sara bahkan flame bisa diterima dengan lapangan basket kok(?)

See you…..


End file.
